Compressors of a gas turbine engine include a plurality of rotors mounted on a rotating shaft. Each rotor includes a hub connected to the rotating shaft and a plurality of blades radially extending from the hub. The rotors are enclosed in a casing, also known as shroud. The rotors are spaced away from the shroud by a small amount called tip clearance. Under high velocity and certain thermal conditions, the blades may lengthen, even minimally, and as a result may reduce the tip clearance and in some cases even dig into the shroud. This phenomenon is sometimes referred as plowing. The plowing may scrape the shroud and may lead to damage of the blade and the shroud, which in turn may reduce performances of the gas turbine engine.